


Caturday

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Collars, Cunnilingus, F/M, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester/Lisa Braeden, M/M, Multi, Pet Play, kitten play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa enjoys some play time with her kitty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caturday

There’s the tinkling of a bell as Cas shuffles into the room, making his way over to the couch where Lisa is reading. He sits up on his knees, tilting his head at her curiously. She pretends not to see him for a few moments, waiting until she needs to turn the page in her book before she looks down at him. 

“C’mon then,” she says, offering him a smile. “Up you get.”

Carefully, Cas climbs up onto the couch, settling himself on his back against her chest, reaching one paw up to bat playfully at her book. 

“Behave, Cas,” Lisa scolds mildly. The book is well out of reach, but she learned early on that nipping any undesirable behavior in the bud was the most effective way to make sure her kitten learns. He mews plaintively at her, but wiggles and relaxes, nestled in his spot between her legs. 

Idly, Lisa strokes through his soft black hair, rubbing behind his ears. Cas starts off a soft, humming purr, nuzzling up against her hand. He shifts in place, rolling over until his face is pressed into her belly, rubbing his cheek against the soft fabric of her shirt. His paws set up a soft kneading motion as he purrs, and Lisa finally drops her book on the table behind her. 

Cas looks up at the thunk, eyes narrowing playfully at her when he sees that he’s got her full attention. Lisa watches, still stroking his soft fur as he kneads his way lower, paws moving from her belly to her thighs, which she spreads a little wider to make room for him. 

Soon enough, he’s nuzzling between her legs, dipping just so the hum of his throat can be felt against her. Lisa moans softly in her throat, shifting her hips up so she can work off the boyshorts she’d been lounging in. The first flick of soft kitty tongue over her slick causes her to toss her head back, resting against the couch arm, and watching Cas through half-closed eyes. 

He licks her carefully, starting at the edges where she’s only damp and working his way in, chasing her flavor with his tongue. The bell on the collar around his neck tinkles in time with his movements, and she can’t resist running the tips of her fingers along the collar edge. Cas noses a little deeper, tongue hitting her clit. 

“Oh, God, good kitty, Cas,” Lisa gasps, encouraging him with small rocks of her hips. The pace he flicks his tongue over her clit is fast, and not necessarily unskilled. Soon every pass has her jerking, and she’s had to move the grip of her hands from his hair to the fabric of the couch after she’d earned a dirty look for tugging his ears too hard. Lisa comes with a little yelp, and Cas hums happily, moving down from her clit to lap up the wetness of her come. 

Lisa pants and pets his hair, eyes dazedly focused on the ceiling as she comes down. Cas draws her attention by meowing, and she can just barely see how hard his cock is between his legs from her angle. She stops his movement up her body with her hands, pushing his shoulders down. 

“No, Cas. You’ve been a very good kitty, but you know pets don’t have sex on the furniture. Besides, Dean will not be happy if you don’t wait for him to get home.” 

She laughs as  Cas gives her a reproachful look, sliding off the couch and onto the floor, and she listens to the tinkling of his bell as he heads over to the door to wait. It’s only half an hour until Dean is due home, and she’s sure he’ll appreciate a riled up kitten waiting for him.


End file.
